Tell Me About Love
by PureScarlet
Summary: Maura comes to the realisation that she's in love with Jane and tries to explain it with science. With a tiny bit of angst but mostly fluffy results. (hashtag: LoveWins)


Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the actors…if I did things would be different…maybe not good different for some people but…different, *smirks*

A/N: Hey guys! I know that I should be writing my other story but my head has hit a wall So, I thought that I'd write this one-shot story to get me back into the swing of things buuuuuuuuut...my good friend . actually wrote this story for another fandom and has kindly allowed me to write my own version for the Rizzles fandom…so technically my head is still inside of that metaphorical wall! ugh!Anywho, I hope you enjoy. =D

 **Friday 6:00pm…**

Hurrying up the steps of her apartment building Maura squinted her eyes against the fierce wind and driving rain, which was turning rapidly into sleet. It whipped her face and tingled as it pricked at her eyes. Making a soft purring noise as if it would somehow urge her to keep going, then she stopped and groaned as she fought with her lock that refused to turn. Until finally, the door opened and she fell into the warmth of her house, for a long moment, she just stood there, thinking about the day's event, not really taking the time to do much else. It made her sad, angry and confused. All of the emotions she didn't know how to handle. Then shaking the dampness off her light hair, she walked further into the apartment and removed her heavy wet coat and hung it in the bathroom to dry then pulled her boots off before she ran a brush through the tangled tresses. She looked in the mirror without really seeing her appearance except a blob for her face, two hazel eyes that just seemed dull now. The memories of that same afternoon played within her head. She remembered her words exactly.

" ** _I moved on Maura. You're too late. You're the one to blame,"_** she winced at the memory. The detective had a way with words and most of the time she spoke sense and Maura would have been lying if she had said that Jane's words had no affect on her. But, alas, she was right, Maura had waited too long and Jane had the right to plan dates. Still, as Maura stared at her reflexion she let out a deflated sigh full of disappointment and stress because a part of her had hoped that her declaration would have caused the detective to cancel her date.

"How naïve am I?" she grunted aloud.

One by one she peeled her clothes off as she stood there, dropping her navy blue cashmere skirt and red blouse on the floor besides her trembling legs as she turned the tap and a rush of hot water ran into the white tub.

 **Friday 9:00 am…**

"Jane, I…I think I'm in love with you," Maura stuttered and glance at the detective as they drove to a crime scene. The golden blonde woman held her breath and waited for the brunette to speak but after a full minute of silence the detective glared at the doctor and sighed with annoyance.

"You think? Oh, come on Maura…We already went down that road. You chose to leave our relationship platonic. I told you I had to move on Maur. I told you if we ever crossed this bridge again you would have to be sure and what did you tell me?"

Maura's eyes closed as she whispered, "I told you that I couldn't change who I was…"

"Exactly!" Jane's brows rose, "so this is me…moving on. You had your chance," Jane sighed with irritation and returned her attention back to the road.

Maura was speechless, her jaw dropped a little, "Jane…You know I…" she licked her lips and went on, "I can't process these things like regular women. It takes time for me to properly give my feelings a sound….Jane, please look at me," she begged Jane to glance her way.

When brown eyes met hazel orbs, both women studied each other in silence until Maura spoke up once more, "I'm trying Jane…you know me better than anyone else does. How do you think it makes me feel? Seeing you go on dates with other people who are beautiful, nice…"

Jane's hands tightened around the steering wheel, "I don't know Maur, why don't you fill me in?" she rasped with the smallest hint of aggression.

"It gets me irrationally angry. The last one you dated? I wanted to beat him with my Louboutins!"

Jane slightly chuckled as she continued to drive, "It is not funny Jane, I didn't know why you dating anyone made me feel like that. Not after I had…declined to be with you" she whispered, ashamed of her own behaviour. "I even searched through some psychological journals trying to diagnose myself. The feeling I felt made me contradict myself,"

"I know that the release of oxycontin is to blame. Like dopamine. When you're in love, dopamine release mimics cocaine…"

"Are you saying that I feel like a drug to you or that you're on cocaine?" Jane asked, her eyebrows nearly connecting with her hairline.

Maura shook her head, "every time that I see you, you give me a shot of dopamine and it's addictive. That is why I often crave your presence even. Another matter that brought me to the conclusion that I am in love with you Jane, is the tested levels of adrenaline running through my body. When you're near it is on standby, my pupils dilate, my heart rate increases…I have observed this," she stated matter-of-factly.

"My breathing gets faster and I'm not so hungry anymore. You wanna know why?" she asked.

"because you have already eaten?"

Maura sighed with frustration, "because being in love screws up with my adrenaline, it messes with my digestive system as it slows it down. That's how I know that I love you Jane," Maura said and touched the detectives hand and when Jane pulled away, the doctor looked down and tightened her lips together.

"Maura, I don't want to hear the science behind love. It actually bugs me that you categorised "love" because love shouldn't have to be described that way. And for future reference, please do not use words like 'digestive system' in the same sentence as 'love' but all that I ever wanted out of us was love that science cannot define. I love you Maura, you know that I do. I would kill for you and put my life at risk for you. I have done many times!" Jane stated "but I want you to want me forever and not because you're experiencing something that you've read in some book. So, are you? Truly and completely in love with me without a doubt? Because your "I think I'm in love with you," isn't enough for me Maura,"

She nodded and looked out the window before she looked down at her notes and nodded once more, "fine, okay," she paused to compose herself, "Tell me more about the crime scene. You said the body was discovered beside a high school…"

"No, No, No Maur…You aren't getting out of this one just yet. I want to hear what you know about love." she was about to open her mouth when Jane rapidly added, "not scientifically."

She thought about it. Never had someone ever asked her this question before, every men and women that she had ever dated were content with her scientific definition of love. Not that she had ever uttered those word to them. But at the time, she thought they understood her but now as she thought about it maybe they were just scared to question her mind.

"Love has three stages. First comes lust, which is driven by the sex hormones testos…"

"I said no science,"

"How can I define love if I cannot mention what is involved in it?" she asked and crossed her arms. Jane looked at her and shook her head before a small sigh left her lips.

"Fine" she added, "Love has three stages," her eyebrows rose as she looked at the detective then continue, "There is Lust. Attraction. And Attachment."

"And you feel all those?" Jane questioned as Maura glanced out the window not having realised that she had been driving them in a circle for the last ten minutes until the same sign she had spotted several minutes ago came into view again.

"Yes."

Jane gulped as her heartbeat picked up speed whilst her hands lessened the grip on the steering wheel.

"It's amazing," she went on, "when I'm near you, I become slightly less intelligent," she smiled, "It's like I can't process my knowledge. You make me so angry that sometimes I don't know whether to punch you or rip your clothes off and kiss every part of your skin. You have no idea how often I fantasise about us together. I know I'm not the ideal woman and I'll probably never marry you, but I love you Jane. I want my life to be with you. I'm sorry I took my time to realise this," she finally admitted and looked at the detective.

She noticed Jane's chest falling and rising faster and the darkening of her brown orbs as she stopped the car on the side of the road. They stared at one another with high intensity.

"Love is so confusing," Maura whispered with a sigh and before either of these knew it their lips crushed together in a heart stopping kiss. Neither of them knew who started the kiss but both kissed like their lives were on the line. Jane's body moved closer to Maura's as she dominated the kiss. Maura had always known that Jane would be the leader and the realisation excited her. Their hands lingered in each others faces as they both hesitated their next move. It was passionate, new and frightening.

"Jane," she rasped as Jane's lips finally moved down towards her slender neck. Just like Maura had described, Jane also felt like Maura was her addiction and now that she had tasted Maura on her tongue she desperately wanted more. Grabbing her hips, Jane pulled the blonde towards her and continued to devour her with kisses, sucks and bites full of lust, want, need and most importantly love.

"I love you," Jane groaned, desperate to breathe yet desperate to continue until mere touches became unbearable for them both. They needed more, wanted physical intimacy. Jane's lips eagerly attacked her jaw with her lips as she sucked and kiss the doctor whilst her trembling hands pulled the blonde's blouse from her pencil skirt. When smooth skin came to sight, Jane's smile widened until her full dimples were on display, "beautiful," she groaned and pulled her towards her own seat until the blonde sat on her lap, her skirt now pooling around her hips. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Is that your gun or are you happy to see me?" she joked.

"You know that that joke doesn't work with women, right?" Jane laugh as Maura rubbed their thighs together. An animalistic moan escaped her parted lips as Maura's back arched and rocked into her. The car jerked slightly as a speeding car drove past, shattering the moment for Jane, "Shit…look at what you do to me! One sweet word and I turn into putty," she said as she pushed the doctor away slightly harshly.

She looked down at Jane and moved back over to her side and fixed herself up with anger. "What I do to you? You were about to have intercourse with me and I'm responsible for the actions you choose to make?" she scolded. "You were the one who stopped the car Jane! You're the one who kissed me first! I only told you how I feel, but you blamed me for your actions?" She buttoned up her blouse that she didn't know had been undone and looked at Jane, "You see what I mean? You make me so angry!" she yelled and opened the car's door.

"I think I'll just find my own way to the crime scene," Maura stated and stepped out of the car, "this was a bad idea and YOU still have a date with Cecilia tonight!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"You know what Maura? I WILL go on that date after all," she yelled back, "I can't do this to myself…I need to move on. You know what? I have moved on Maura! You're too late. You're the one to blame" she shouted and regretted it immediately after before she angrily sighed and drove away with frustration and arousal.

 _*Present Time *_

When the tub was full of steaming water, Maura eyes lingered on the water before she slowly slipped in and let herself lie there and closed her eyes. For the briefest moment she felt as though she were floating, as though she had no past and no future, no fears or worries until little by little the present forced itself into her mind. She remembered the passion that she felt coming from Jane, she felt it in her touch, but then those little moments faded and the facts swam to the surface. Jane was out on a date.

She imagined Jane's casual attire, she always looked amazing without even trying. She imagine how Cecelia would look. Was she a blonde? Brunette? And did she make Jane laugh? It made her sad and for the tenth maybe eleventh time that day she blamed herself for walking away. If she hadn't taken her too seriously maybe she would have been here with her and not out with Cecelia, but if she was in love with her like the way she had claimed to be, why wasn't she fighting for them like she had done before?

She sighed and arched her back, which successfully allowed the water to cover her head, and as she held her breath she felt a wave of loneliness and want wash over her and as she fought to stay under the hot water for a little longer. She could not stop her screaming mind.

It was as if her mind was playing torturing games on her and when she tried to distract herself with the current case, she sighed; her heart wasn't in it. She had admitted her love for a person for the first time in her life and now as she glanced around she wondered briefly, was it worth it? How long would the feeling of impairment last? She felt damaged as though the motor ran but the car would never again get out of first gear because never again would she confess love because as she had learnt that day that love only gets you hurt.

With hair piled up into a loose knot atop of her hair, she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped her towel around her shivering body as droplets of water rolled down her shoulders and padded barefoot to her room. She flicked the light switch on and slowly reached for her underwear draw to retrieve the piece then slowly stepped backwards until the back of her leg touched her bed and sat on the edge, she looked around the room with no purpose. The feeling of loneliness was what she felt. And what could she do but to blame herself? This was the reason that she loved science. In science, there was either a fact or a fiction. It was as simple as that, there were no complex life choices, just complex philosophy before it turned to facts, and the fact was what she liked. The other part, she avoided. It gave her time to make proper decisions nothing was rushed.

When Jane came into her life, she brought Angela, Frankie, Tommy and the other detectives with her and they all made her care. Made her love. Before them, she did the job then began another; she didn't think about the aftermath of each case. There were no parents, lovers or children, crying for their loved ones.

A single tear ran down her cheek and as she wiped it away, a few others followed. Her hands covered her face and as she sat there attempting to block those tears, the knock on her front door unnoticed until moments later she heard it and closed her eyes. The figments of her imagination wouldn't win this time and as the knock became more frequent her eyes opened, maybe this wasn't her imagination, she thought. Glancing at the clock, she grabbed her bathrobe and tightened around herself then padded to the door and without any care to who was on the other side; she pulled the door open as if it was a heavy piece of metal and watched it slam against the wall.

"Woah, Maur! Angry much?" Jane grinned to lighten the mood as Maura's glassy eyes turned to her, her smile suddenly vanished.

"What do you want Jane?"

"To talk," she whispered and waited to be invited in.

"I want to be alone Jane. Just turn around and leave me," her arms hugged her body tight as she did so she looked vulnerable without her knowledge.

All the cells within her body demanded the detective to step forward and wrap her arms around the blonde, but she knew that if she had tried, Maura would have pushed her away, "What happened today Maura…I…I don't think it was a mistake. I'm sorry for blaming you. I feel like a moron, but no one was to blame. You are so amazing Maura, not a thing I would change about you. It has always been you that I wanted. Right from the beginning and I just want you to know that you are never too late. I will always, _always_ love you and this is a thing that science can't define no matter how much you try to, I will always be here and I will ask for nothing in return but your love for me." Brown eyes met hazel as she spoke straight from her heart, each words pulling at Maura's heartstring, expanding it further as if it was making room for those cherished words.

No words left her lips as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other then walked away from the door in silence. Jane looked on with confusion and stepped over the threshold and followed her path, she moved silently until she saw the blonde standing by the window watching the outside world. The rain had long disappeared and had been replaced by rays of orange, pink and yellow as she sun began to set.

"Maur…I'm…."

"Shhh. Shhh," she hushed her gently. "You see those birds? Sometimes they mate and stick together for life, you may think that's absurd but it can happen. I remember once reading the newspaper about this couple in the Republic of Ukraine where the bird tried to save his mate. Millions of people across the world cried over those pictures. The condition of his mate was bad and he brought food and stayed with her with love and compassion. He kept bringing her food to make her feel better," she chuckled with tears of sorrow in her eyes.

"When he discovered that she had died, he tried to move her, it was his instinct but nothing happened. She was still dead and he still stayed with her and cried. The bird _cried_ ," she wiped her tears then turned to face Jane who stood there listening. "My point is that, _that_ bird didn't leave her side, he stayed there for hours and hours. That's what I believe love to be. To care so much about a person that you'd do anything and everything to be with that person. To take care of them, to be there in sickness and health…"

"…until death do us apart," Jane finished for her and took three steps until her arms wrapped around her. Then looking into her eyes, her hand came up to her jaw as her thumb lovingly guided her to her lips. As their lips gently moved against each other, they smiled lovingly.

"I will be that bird Maur. I will always be there for you,"

"What about Cecelia? She could have made you happier,"

"But she is not you," she interrupted. "I love you. You are kind. You are beautiful. A genius. Funny. Loving, even if you do not think you are. All those things make me love you Maur. All of these contributions is what makes you, you! There's no-one out there who is better for me than you,"

"What about work Jane? What if we get so distracted that we…"

"Not gonna happen. We are both professionals, we are the best! We will just be partners all the way," she smiled and kissed her once again, this time Maura returned the kiss with as much passion.

"I love you too Jane," and to those words she meant every single letter until the day that she died. Just like those birds. And that, was something that not even she could explain with science. She was finally with her mate. The love that she felt for Jane Rizzoli was unconditional

~ The End ~


End file.
